


Mirror Image

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Friendly banter, M/M, Peaceful, break - Freeform, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch and Luke catch a break in their clash - and that is much appreciated by both of them.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

Asch looked down at the sleeping form before him with a sense of disgust. He still couldn't believe that a perfect copy of him even existed. No matter how often he went over it in his mind, it still made as little sense as somehow possible. He wanted to believe that he would see the importance of that thing in some distant future, but right now, he doubted it ever could be the case.

He had sworn himself to never feel anything but hatred for this inferior copy. He had sworn to not let the other persuade him in any way. But right now, this very resolve was wavering, staggering dangerously. Luke was starting to get to him. Asch felt that the more he struggled against this feeling, the more he was losing his strength to hold on to that resolve.

As inconsiderate and even dense Luke was at times, he still was a living, breathing being. He wasn't just a dulled down copy of himself, as much as Asch wanted to believe that. They were often quarreling, and he doubted they ever would reach any kind of agreement. They were still showing much enmity towards one another, but it wasn't as bad as it had been in the beginning. At least, Asch liked to believe it wasn't.

He had promised himself that he would never be emotionally attached to Luke. Asch gritted his teeth as he bent down over Luke, stroking along the sleeping male's cheek. Why was he wavering now? Why was he just so unable to remain indifferent towards Luke? This damned guy had taken away his life, he had shown nothing but a haughty, unbearable attitude, and yet... Yet he was living a life all of his own.

There was so much confusion in his head right now. There was such a difficult time to decide what to think of himself, and of Luke. Their relationship was such a mess, it was incredible that they even could do anything any longer without feeling this deep confusion. Was he really such a cold bastard? His childhood friends had turned away from him, in favor of following Luke. Following someone who was and yet wasn't like him. Asch sighed in annoyance, resting against Luke and toying with the other male's hair. So many confusing thoughts, so little to go by.

"Hnn..." Luke slowly blinked awake, but didn't seem too surprised to find Asch crouching above him like that. Asch was slightly flustered, but he didn't move away from Luke. It was a moment calling, no, even screaming for proximity. "Decided to show up in the end, huh."

"Shut up." Asch sighed quietly, finally relaxing and covering Luke with his own body. "I was not going to return at all, but apparently, you can't go on without me. So don't act like I was dependent on you. It's the other way round."

Luke chuckled quietly, but didn't argue. He still was quite drowsy, and that was just what Asch appreciated right now. He didn't want to have an argument with the other right now. They had clashed enough times already. So that was a much-needed break in the whole banter between them.

"It's much nicer like that." Luke grumbled lightly, then somehow managed to pull the blanket over the two of them. It was quite cold, and it was much appreciated by Asch. "Now go to sleep. We'll have tons of stuff to do tomorrow."

 


End file.
